Detective Comics Vol 1 445
* Adversaries: * * Talia * Scrag Donovan Other Characters: * Prison Guards (Ernie named) * "Brick" Milligan Locations: * Gotham City ** Wayne Foundation ** Gotham Prison Items: * Batarang * Batrope Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Star Hawkins Supporting Characters: * Ilda (robot secretary) Adversaries: * The Gaddo Aliens Other Characters: * Locations: * New City (2080, A.D.) Items: * The Lemo Jewels Vehicles: * The Gaddos's Space-Ships | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Marty Moran Supporting Characters: * Roxanna * Herbie Adversaries: * "Handsome" Harry Hillery * Soupy Miller Other Characters: * Unnamed Store Clerk * Sgt. Ralph Darrow * Fred * Unnamed Bank President * Casey Locations: * Big City Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Captain Willie Thal Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * A Nazi Soldier * Hans Dorp Other Characters: * Pierre Franchon * Hermann Lauchmann * Lieber Lauchmann Locations: * Switzerland Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * H.C. Jarvis Other Characters: * Legget * Police Detective Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Roy Raymond Supporting Characters: * Karen Duncan Adversaries: * Joseph Walsh * Jim Turner Other Characters: * Unnamed Lawyer Locations: * Metropolis Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Elongated Man Supporting Characters: * Sue Dibny Adversaries: * A gang of jewel thieves Other Characters: * Captain Boomerang (Digger Harkness) * Flash (Barry Allen) * Kid Flash (Wally West) Locations: * Central City, Missouri * USA/Canada Border * Lake Champlain, New York ** Star-Bright Motel ** Farmhouse Items: * Gingold Vehicles: * The Dibny's Car | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Dave Blackman Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Clyde Tinsley Other Characters: * Tom Rhodes * Leonard Hammond * Vera Hammond * Mrs. Johnson * D.A. Vincent Collins * Judge Oscar Hawley * Mr. Jason * Sam Locations: * Unnamed City Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Doctor Mid-Nite Supporting Characters: * Myra Adversaries: * The Great Ludwig Other Characters: * Locations: * New York City Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Robin Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * George Benson Other Characters: * Harry Hurley * Chief Frank McDonald Locations: * New Carthage ** Hudson University Items: * Football-Bomb Vehicles: * None | Notes = * "Break-In at the Big House" is reprinted in ''Best of DC'' #9. * "The Case of the Robot-Spy!" was originally featured in ''Strange Adventures'' #116. * "The Human Bomb!" was originally featured in ''Big Town'' #2. * "The Swiss Border Patrol!" was originally featured in ''Star-Spangled Comics'' #105. * "The Case of the Crooked Gambler!" was originally featured in ''Gang Busters'' #5. * "The Man Who Slept 200 Years!" was originally featured in ''Detective Comics'' #222. * "Ten Miles to Nowhere!" was originally featured in ''Detective Comics'' #327. * "24 Hours From Death!" was originally featured in ''Gang Busters'' #25. * "The Case of the Talking Shadows!" was originally featured in ''All-American Comics'' #101. * "The Touchdown Trap!" is reprinted in ''Showcase Presents: Robin, the Boy Wonder''. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}